


We're In Love With the Same Person (You)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: For the prompt: “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.” but with a twist





	We're In Love With the Same Person (You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet. It has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you notice any please point them out.

Theo is a little worried when he walks into the living room to find Liam sitting on the couch waiting for him. That in itself isn’t unusual. What is unusual is how serious Liam is. His arms are resting on his knees and he appears far too calm. Appears being the key word.

To an outsider Liam would be the picture of calm. But Theo isn’t an outsider. He’s known Liam for 3 years. They’ve been friends and roommates for 2 of the years. He knows Liam pretty well. Even without being able to pick up on his erratic heartbeat or the way anxiety seems to be radiating off of him. Theo just _knows_.

Theo puts his keys down and hangs up his jacket before making his way over to the couch and sitting next to Liam. Usually Theo sitting close would calm Liam down but today it seems to have the opposite effect. Theo’s brow furrows. He brings a hand down to Liam’s knee, hoping the contact will help, “Everything okay Little Wolf?”

“I’ve just been thinking,” Liam tells him, eyes focused on where his hands are sitting in his lap.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”

“First of all, we’re already friends. We have been for years. Second, I don’t see how we could be in love with the same person when it’s impossible for me to love anyone.” Theo knows it’s a lie as soon as the words leave his mouth. But he can hardly tell Liam that he’s been in love with _him_ for as long as they’ve been friends.

Liam finally looks at him, a smug grin on his face, “That’s bullshit. You’re in love with yourself.”

Now Theo is even more confused, “I’m hardly in love with my…” then he stops. Realization hitting him smack in the face as he goes over what Liam said. He pulls back to get a better look at Liam, narrowing his eyes, “Seriously Liam? _That’s_ how you choose to tell me you’re in love with me?”

Liam shrugs, “I had a few things planned but that was the one that came out.”

Theo’s shoulders shake with silent laughter, “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

“At least we know our relationship will never be boring,” Liam says with a grin.

“True,” Theo says, laughter dying down but a fond smile still in place, “now get over here and kiss me already.”

Liam is more than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek (and others possibly, it depends) from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts (:


End file.
